La fuerza de una promesa
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: AU OneShot Desde pequeña demostré fuerza, pero mi debilidad estaba latente y salía a la luz una y otra vez. Y a pesar de todo, seguí con mi vida. Siempre traté de seguir adelante, prometiendo amar y soñar, luchando por cumplir cada uno de mis sueños.


_Aviso importante: Esta historia es AU (Universo Alternativo), por ese motivo se aleja y difiere de la trama original del manga._

_Nota de la autora:__ Basado en la historia original del manga _Bleach_, creado, escrito y dibujado por Kubo Tite sensei._

_Resumen: "Desde pequeña demostré fuerza, pero mi debilidad estaba latente y salía a la luz una y otra vez. Y a pesar de todo, seguí con mi vida. Siempre traté de seguir adelante, prometiendo amar y soñar, luchando por cumplir cada uno de mis sueños."_

_Pareja: Orihime Inoue & Ulquiorra Cifer._

_Aclaración: El presente fanfic es una reedición de la historia original escrita por stheff perdomo, publicada en abril del año 2012. Reedición a cargo de MaryJu-chan, supervisada por su autora._

* * *

_**La fuerza de una promesa**_

Se colocó la chaqueta. Aún hacia frío a pesar de haber entrado el mes de marzo. Se sentía exhausto y dolido. Su madre, la mujer que más lo amó durante su vida, había partido para siempre. Miró el portarretratos que estaba sobre el hogar y suspiró. Su madre se veía hermosa aún teniendo sesenta años. Despertó de su transe y caminó hacia la salida de su departamento.

Su esposa lo estaba esperando en la funeraria para encabezar el cortejo que acompañaría el cuerpo de su madre hacia el cementerio. Él había regresado a su casa para asearse después de haberla velado durante toda la noche. Se miró en el espejo que se encontraba sobre la pared del pasillo, a la derecha de la puerta. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojeras se marcaban en demasía. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar en silencio junto al cuerpo inerte de su progenitora. Sabía que ella estaba enferma desde hacía meses, pero no se esperaba su muerte tan pronto.

La última vez que la visitó en la clínica, ella sonreía. Parecía no sentir dolores, aunque su cáncer estaba muy avanzado. Lo llamó en silencio, apenas si podía hablar. Y él se sentó junto a ella en la cama. La miraba profundamente, queriendo mostrarle cuánto la amaba.

– Kouki – lo llamó susurrando, esforzándose para que su hijo la escuchara. Era consciente de que quizá jamás lo volvería a hacer. El hombre mantuvo el silencio. – Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo – afirmó con seguridad. Kouki sonrió involuntariamente. – Es la verdad, aunque muera, siempre estaré contigo

Esas palabras que su madre le dijo flotaban en el aire, retumbando, haciendo eco. ¿Estaría siempre con él? Sabía que era imposible, que nadie nunca podría cumplir aquella promesa, pero de todas formas él creyó en ella cuando se lo dijo. Se abrochó la chaqueta rápidamente y giró. Pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte, sorprendido por un sobre blanco que estaba tirado junto a la puerta. Estaba seguro que ese sobre no era suyo y que no estaba allí cuando entró en la casa, minutos antes.

Se agachó y lo tomó con la mano derecha. No tenía remitente, cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Dio vuelta el sobre y escrito con una letra que le resultaba terriblemente familiar estaba escrito su propio nombre: Kouki Cifer Inoue.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero que adornaban el hall de entrada de su gran casa de estilo occidental, dejando caer su cansado cuerpo en él. Se desabrochó la chaqueta con la mano izquierda mientras observaba con detenimiento la tipografía. ¿De quién era esa letra? Podría haber jurado que la había visto varias veces antes, pero en ese momento tenía una laguna mental que le impedía recordarlo.

Abrió con rapidez el sobre, que no estaba pegado, y sacó el fino papel que estaba escrito con un bolígrafo de tinta azul. Parecía haber sido redactada recientemente. Inmediatamente miró quién firmaba, pero no pudo creerlo. Esa carta la había escrito su propia madre: Orihime Inoue. Tragó saliva. El papel temblaba en su mano. Dejó el sobre encima de sus piernas y se dispuso a leer. Estaba inseguro respecto del contenido y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la letra era de ella, de Orihime, ahora estaba convencido.

_Hijo mío, mi amado Kouki… _

_Desde pequeña demostré fuerza, pero mi debilidad estaba latente y salía a la luz una y otra vez. Y a pesar de todo, seguí con mi vida. Siempre traté de seguir adelante, prometiendo amar y soñar, luchando por cumplir cada uno de mis sueños._

_Mi historia es algo triste, pero me enorgullece haberla vivido, y más aún poder contártela a ti, mi hijo._

_Cuando cumplí ocho años, mi madre, Isabel, murió tratando de salvar mi vida. Estábamos en un callejón camino a casa. Ya era de noche. Mi mamá y yo caminábamos tomadas de la mano. A pesar de que me daba miedo caminar por aquel lugar, su mano cálida y protectora me calmaba lo suficiente. De pronto mi madre me empujó a un lado. Tropecé con un cesto de basura metálico y mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Al comienzo no entendí por qué lo había hecho, pero a los pocos segundos escuché voces. Tenía mucho miedo, pero me quedé agachada detrás del bote, sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de aquella horrible situación._

"_¿Qué hace una bella dama sola por estos lugares?" dijo uno de los cuatro hombres que alcanzaba a ver. "¿Qué traes en el bolso?" dijo otro. Mi madre, que no paraba de temblar, se paró firmemente y dijo "Por favor, tomen lo que quieran, pero déjenme ir. Se los ruego"._

"_El bolso" dijo uno de ellos. Noté que sacó algo del bolsillo. "Tome, lléveselo" contestó mi madre, quitándose la cartera del hombro y extendiéndosela al sujeto. Con brusquedad se lo arrebataron de las manos y lo revisaron. "No hay dinero" acusó uno de los maleantes. "¡No hay nada!" gritó. "Maldita perra" gruño y se abalanzó sobre mi mamá. El grito que salió de sus labios fue desgarrador. Yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme estática y mirando. Estaba muerta de miedo y lloraba en silencio. "Vámonos" fue lo último que escuché de esos hombres que se desvanecieron en la oscuridad._

"_¿Hime?" a los pocos segundos, mi madre me llamó en su último aliento. "Mamá" dije, saliendo de mí transe. "¡Mamá!" grité y me acerqué a ella. Estaba tendida en el suelo y la sangre brotaba de su abdomen. "¿Qué tienes?" pregunté, inocentemente. "Creo que… estoy muriendo, hija" su voz comenzaba a apagarse. "No, mamá. ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo te quiero, no te vayas!" más lágrimas salían de mis ojos de niña._

_Ella me pidió algo, algo que jamás creí sería tan difícil de cumplir. "Prométeme que seguirás mis sueños, que serás una buena niña y sobre todas las cosas, dime que serás una excelente mujer". Lo prometí, le dije a mi madre que lo haría y ella me dejó. Isabel Inoue murió de aquella forma miserable en ese asqueroso callejón oscuro._

_Yo me sentía culpable por la muerte de mi madre. Crecí con esa opresión en el pecho y jamás pude recuperarme de aquello que había sucedido. Sora, mi padre, nunca dejó de reprocharme, de culparme por la muerte de mi madre. "Eres un estorbo, Orihime. Ojalá te hubieras muerto junto con tu madre" solía decirme. "Eres una carga, un peso que no quiero soportar. ¡Por tu maldita culpa Isabel murió!" gritaba. _

_Un día de esos en los que volvía de la calle ebrio, no lo resistí más. Me enfrenté a él. Le dije "Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que sucedió. ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!". Lo miré a los ojos, estaba iracunda y cansada. "¡Sí la tienes, niña estúpida!" contestó y me abofeteó. Caí al suelo de rodillas, pero nunca dejé de mirarlo con todo el odio que profesaba tener. "No me respondas, inútil. Yo soy tu padre, ¡mal agradecida!". Después de eso nunca más volví a dirigirle la palabra. _

_En ese entonces tenía quince años. Necesitaba tanto de mi padre… Él jamás se dio cuenta de cuánto lo quería. Nunca me dejó acercarme a él después de que mamá murió. Ni tampoco me dejaba acercarme a nadie de mi familia._

_El único que siempre había estado allí era Ichigo. Lo adoraba, él era mi único apoyo. Me comprendía y me daba consejos. Siempre me alentó para seguir viviendo…_

_Te mentiría si te digo que no intenté suicidarme. Lo he hecho tres veces y no sabría decirte si fue por suerte o por el destino, siempre fallé. Ichigo Kurosaki me enseñó lo hermosa que es la vida y que lo importante es vivirla al máximo. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en la importancia que tenía esa pequeña palabra: vida. Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui en aquellos momentos en los que quise acabar con lo único real que tenía, mi vida._

_Tienes tantas cosas que ver, tantas cosas por disfrutar… y déjame decirte que esta vida no sería suficiente para cumplir con todos tus deseos. Pero no repares en esto, vive. Vive cada minuto como si fuera el último, y siempre aspira a más. Lucha por tus sueños hasta verlos hechos realidad._

_Cada vez que me sentía triste, Ichigo acudía a mí. No importaba a qué hora o en qué lugar, siempre estaba conmigo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero un 6 de marzo, hace muchos años, pasó algo que lo alejó para siempre. Recuerdo que estaba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos cuando miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche. Al notar que era muy tarde, cerré el libro, lo dejé sobre la mesa y me estiré ruidosamente. Llevaba muchas horas leyendo, pero no tenía sueño. De pronto, Ichigo se vino a mi mente. Sonreí. Todo lo que tenía había sido gracias a él._

_A los dieciocho años me había ido de mi casa. No soportaba más la tensión entre mi padre y yo, y fue Ichigo el que me ayudó a alquilar un apartamento y a conseguir un empleo para poder independizarme. Comencé a estudiar, para poder cumplir lo que le había prometido a mi madre. Y todo había sido posible gracias a él. Pero había algo que me atormentaba. Un dolor en el pecho, seguido de una presión horrible que me ahogaba comenzó a crecer en mí. Luego, el teléfono móvil._

_Revolví en mi cartera hasta hallarlo y contesté. Era del hospital. Ichigo había sufrido un accidente y estaba muy grave. Corrí desesperadamente hacía allí, y cansada y agitada entré en el hospital. Era de madrugada, pero dadas las circunstancias, me dejaron pasar a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Miré con temor el picaporte de la puerta que me separaba de él. Me temblaba la mano, pero abrí la puerta con premura. Entré, suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando me sentí más calmada, avancé hacia la cama donde yacía él. Parecía inconsciente y estaba conectado a varias máquinas que hacían ruido._

_Miré alrededor y encontré una silla. La tomé, la acerqué a la cama, y me senté. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Se veía tan frágil y pálido. Estaba lleno de hematomas en el rostro y parte del torso. Tenía su mano sobre la sábana, abierta. La tomé entre mis manos con suavidad, temiendo que desapareciera si hacía algún mal movimiento._

"_¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" dije tímidamente. Estaba convencida de que estaba escuchándome y no podía quedarme en silencio. "¿Me dejarás sola, no es cierto?" pregunté. Mi garganta estaba anudada y las lágrimas al borde de caer. "No quiero estar sola, Ichigo. Me aterra la idea de no tener a quién contar mis cosas, a quién regañar, a quién me preste su hombro para llorar con mis alegrías y mis tristezas. Te quiero y te estoy tan agradecida… No me dejes sola, vuelve a tomarme la mano como aquella vez que creí que mi vida estaba acabada. Por favor, Ichi… no me dejes, sabes que no tengo a nadie, sabes que todos me odian". Quería que supiera que lo necesitaba, que reaccionara y tomara fuerzas para seguir viviendo y salir de eso que le estaba pasando. Sentí que apretó mi mano, pero no abrió los ojos. _

_Recosté mi cabeza a su lado. Estaba cansada y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos involuntariamente. No quería llorar, y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Quería que Ichigo se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara sola. No quería estar sola._

"_Hime" dijo él suavemente. Apenas si lo oí. No me moví ni dije nada, sólo dejé que hablara. "Ya no" dijo, entrecortado. Supe que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para decirme algo. Me incorporé y lo miré a los ojos. Él estaba agitado y pálido. "No tengo fuerzas" terminó su frase y mi desesperación llegó a su límite. "No digas eso" contesté. "¡No te vas a morir!" grité. "¡No seas estúpido, Ichigo Kurosaki!" estaba molesta, no podía rendirse, y no lo dejaría tampoco. Él sonrió. _

"_No te enojes, simplemente no quiero mentirte" dijo, soltando mi mano y levantando la suya para tocar mi rostro. Sentía tanto dolor, tanta impotencia, que no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mano estaba fría y temblaba. La tomé entre las mías y la sostuve contra mi rostro. "¿Me prometes que no me dejarás sola?" le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos. Él estaba tan triste y dolido como yo. "Jamás te dejaré sola, aunque muera, seguiré junto a ti, para siempre", cerré los ojos. "Debes prometerme algo" continuó, lo miré algo asombrada. "Lo que me digas" contesté. "Prométeme que seguirás viviendo a pleno tu vida, que estudiarás y llegarás a ser un gran médico, que encontrarás al hombre de tu vida, te enamorarás, te casarás y tendrás muchos hijos" reí. "Y que cumplirás todos y cada uno de tus sueños". Me miró esperando una respuesta, pero no sabía qué decir. "¿Me lo prometes, Orihime?" insistió, con mucha dificultad. _

_Todo aquello a lo que le temía comenzó a aparecer en mi mente. Él se había entregado al destino, estaba esperando morir. Podía notarlo en sus ojos, en sus palabras. Y el dolor me atormentaba. Subía desde mi corazón hasta mi garganta, oprimiéndome el cuello como si quisiera ahogarme. Tragué saliva y corrí su mano que aún permanecía en mi cara. La tomé con fuerza entre las mías y con convencimiento dije "Te lo prometo"._

_Luego de eso, se desvaneció. Lloré intensamente, con desesperación. Horas más tarde falleció. Se había ido mi ángel, mi esperanza y sabía que no lo tendría más. Me había dejado sola la única persona que había confiado en mí después de la muerte de mi madre._

_Semanas más tarde, todavía permanecía encerrada en mi habitación. Los recuerdos me invadían, aún hoy me llenan parte de la mente. Ichigo fue demasiado importante para mi, marcó mi vida de tal forma que jamás podré superar su muerte. Pero en ese momento, no quería seguir viviendo así, tan sola. Ya no salía, no comía y lloraba todo el día._

_Recuerdo que me levanté y entré en el baño. Prendí la luz y me miré al espejo. Vi a una mujer solitaria y cansada, ojerosa, pálida, desgarbada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda junto con una agradable sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía. "¿Qué es lo que haces, Orihime?" una voz retumbó, nunca supe si fue real o una alucinación, pero allí estaba. "Aún sigues llorando encerrada, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu vida?" esa voz me regañaba. "¿Ichigo?" pregunté tímidamente en voz alta. _

_Era la primera vez que hablaba en días y ya había olvidado lo que se sentía escuchar a alguien a quién aprecias. Sabía que no podía ser él, porque estaba muerto, pero sólo pensar en que había cumplido su promesa y me cuidaba desde donde quiera que esté me reconfortaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo Orihime?" lo podía escuchar muy enojado. "Ya no tengo ganas de vivir" contesté. "¿Y mi promesa? ¿Te olvidaste de todo lo que me dijiste? ¿O sólo eran mentiras?" me reprochó. Me quedé callada un momento. Mi corazón latía con violencia y a pesar de que no podía verlo, sentía cómo sus ojos ámbar se clavaban en mi y cómo su regaño comenzaba a dolerme en medio del pecho._

"_¿No vez que estoy mal? ¡¿Eso no te importa?" reclamé, egoísta. "¿Mal? ¡Tu no eres la que está muerta, Orihime!" gritó, ofuscado. "¿Tú eres la que no puede seguir viviendo? ¿Tú eres la que no puede seguir con sus sueños? ¡Yo soy el que jamás podrá amar, tener hijos! Estoy decepcionado de ti, Hime… Me mentiste" dijo. Realmente lo oía triste y decepcionado. Y yo me sentí tonta y en falta. Entrelacé mis manos delante de mi pecho y me miré en el espejo con detenimiento._

"_Yo… lo siento. No quise mentirte" me excusé. "¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Eso es todo?" continuó gritando, enojado. "¿No harás nada más? No eres más que una mentirosa. Si sigues así te quedarás aún más sola de lo que ya estás. Y morirás, pero de verdad. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me olvide de ti y te abandone?" continuó recriminándome. Después no lo escuché más._

_Pasados unos minutos, me lavé la cara con agua helada y volví a mirarme en el espejo. Tomé fuerzas de donde no las tenía y decidí dejar atrás todo lo malo que me había sucedido hasta ese momento. El dolor, el llanto y los gritos se desvanecieron en el aire. "Ya no más" dije, con decisión. "Desde hoy seré fuerte. Y tu, mi ángel, mi Ichigo" señalé con mi índice derecho al cielo, "te juro que cumpliré mi promesa, todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, puedes estar seguro"._

_Retomé mis estudios y mi trabajo. Conocí más y más gente, entré en un hospital importante y allí me quedé. Me divertía, y ponía todo el empeño en que mis metas y mis sueños se vieran realizados. Ichigo nunca más volvió. Lo extraño mucho, de verdad._

_A los veinticinco años me recibí de médico. Como ya estaba en el hospital, pude continuar avanzando allí. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, estaba feliz de haber llegado a donde estaba. Era quién quería ser y estaba cumpliendo con mis promesas. _

_Cada vez que podía visitaba la tumba de mi madre y la de Ichigo. Les cuento las cosas que hago, lo que me gusta y lo que me disgusta. Sé que nadie me contestará, pero también sé que desde algún lugar me están escuchando y sonríen al verme ser quién quiero ser._

_Un día de julio, lluvioso y cálido, cayó en la guardia un joven extraño. Había sufrido un accidente casero y se había quemado la mano. No era nada grave, pero agradezco que haya ido al hospital. Era delgado, no muy alto pero muy atractivo. Su cabello era negro como el azabache y lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos ni bien entré en la sala. Era serio y casi ni hablaba._

_Después de ese encuentro fortuito nunca más dejamos de vernos. Ulquiorra Cifer, tu padre, era hermoso, romántico y atento. Me hacía feliz el sólo verlo. Me sentía plena y dichosa. A los pocos meses, un 6 de marzo, nos casamos. Estaba hermosa con mi vestido blanco, y todo fue maravilloso. Podía sentir la presencia de Ichigo en todas partes, a mi lado, lleno de dicha. Y yo era feliz._

_Cuatro años después, naciste tu, mi hijo, mi Kouki Cifer Inoue. Mi vida estaba completa. Verte, sentirte en mis brazos, frágil, pequeño, igual a tu padre. Pálido, de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda. Más que un sueño hecho realidad. Pasaban los años rápidamente. Crecías y jugabas, corriendo de un lado a otro, haciéndome reír y llenándome de orgullo y felicidad. _

_Cuando quise acordarme, me di cuenta de que Ulquiorra no estaba como siempre. Se veía cansado, abatido. Primero me pareció preocupación, luego desconfié de su buen estado de salud. Pero jamás dejó que lo revisara, ni quiso hacer nada. "Estoy bien, mujer. No te preocupes tanto, estoy bien" repetía, regañándome, cada vez que le llamaba la atención por alguna conducta extraña._

_Al invierno siguiente, cuando tenía apenas cuarenta y siete años, tuvo un ataque en su trabajo. La ambulancia lo trajo hasta el hospital donde yo estaba trabajando. No pude verlo, no me dejaron. Esperé en la sala de esperas hasta que la operación terminó. Y allí mismo, me enteré de lo que tenía, por la boca de mis propios compañeros. Sus arterias estaban tapadas y había tenido un infarto. Estaba grave y sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran escasas._

_Corrí a verlo, necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo. Entré en la sala de cuidados intensivos y allí estaba, tendido en la cama, conectado a múltiples aparatos. Todo me recordaba la muerte de Ichigo y me invadió una sensación de vacío que comenzaba a ahogarme. ¿Él también moriría? ¿También me dejaría sola? Tragué saliva con dificultad y cerré los ojos un momento, necesitaba calmarme y ver a Ulquiorra. Estaba segura de que él también deseaba verme._

"_Ulquiorra" dije, acercándome a él. Me senté junto a la cama. Ulquiorra tenía los ojos cerrados, pero inmediatamente tomé asiento y toqué su mano, la tomó con fuerza._

"_No llores, mujer" dijo. Las lágrimas brotaban sin que yo pudiese controlarlas. Él no había abierto los ojos, pero sabía que estaba llorando. Sonreí involuntariamente. Me conocía más que yo misma. "Escucha" dijo lentamente. Le costaba respirar._

"_No tienes que hablar ahora" dije, mientras que con la otra mano limpiaba mis lágrimas. Debía darle aliento para continuar. "No hables" me ordenó con su dura voz. "No te dejaré sola" sonaba tan firme que me asustó. Todo lo que había intentado borrar de mi pasado caía sobre mí en ese instante. Sus palabras me ahogaban. ¿Eso era una despedida? No lo permitiría, no lo dejaría morir. _

"_Sé que no lo harás. Ahora sólo debes descansar y…". "Silencio" volvió a ordenar y callé inmediatamente. "No tiene caso que me mientas, sé que es probable que muera", mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Escúchame Orihime, quiero que me prometas que seguirás con tu vida". Sentí que esa situación ya la había vivido demasiadas veces. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y no me preocupé por limpiarlas. "No digas eso, tú estarás aquí conmigo para sostenerme", mi garganta estaba anudada y me costaba hablar. Los ojos de Ulquiorra estaban sobre mí, mostraban tristeza y dolor. "No me dejes sola, por favor. Te amo": _

_Me miró unos segundos en silencio. "Cuida a Kouki, dale todo lo que yo no podré darle. Recuérdale quién soy, cada día, a cada momento. Y no quiero que te culpes por nada de lo que sucede" se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Le costaba respirar. "Te amo, Orihime, nunca te olvides de eso. Quiero que seas feliz"._

"_¿Por qué?" contesté. No podía comprender el motivo por el cual mi vida se había transformado en una cadena de sufrimiento. Todos los seres que quise se fueron de mi lado, abandonándome, dejándome sola. Ulquiorra comprendió lo que quería decir. "¿Soy una mala persona?" pregunté sin pensar. "¿Tanto daño hice que sólo obtengo dolor y tristeza?" hablaba más para mi que para él. Se sentó en la cama, me tomó de la nuca con ambas manos. Todos los cables que pendían de él se estiraron y sonaron. Me besó con la misma pasión y el mismo cariño que decía tenerme. Sentí su amor, todo lo que quería transmitirme. Y me arrepentí de lo que había dicho._

"_No vuelvas a decir eso jamás" me regañó una vez se separó de mi. Continuaba sosteniéndome la cabeza y mi cabello estaba enredado en sus blancas manos. Me miraba a los ojos profundamente. "Tú no eres mala, la vida fue cruel contigo, eso es todo. A partir de este momento juro que te protegeré. Aunque muera, velaré por tu felicidad", volvió a besarme. "Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte. Eres una excelente persona Orihime, sólo has tenido mala suerte", su rostro mostraba dolor, y estoy segura que mantenerse sentado y en esa posición lo estaba torturando. "Te amo"._

_Cuando llegaste hospital, Ulquiorra había entrado en coma. Dos días después, falleció sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. Tú y yo habíamos quedado solos en el mundo, pero estaba segura de que mi amado esposo nos protegería como me había jurado._

_Gracias a las últimas palabras de Ulquiorra pude sobrellevar su ausencia. Todos los días me levantaba pensando en lo que me había dicho. También Ichigo pasaba por mi mente de vez en cuando. Cuánto los necesitaba y cuánto los necesito ahora mismo. Hijo, gracias a ti continué viviendo. Te vi crecer y convertirte en un gran hombre. Tú eres mi vida, eres mi motivo para luchar y ser feliz. Eres un excelente hijo, y una mejor persona. Eres el mejor en todo lo que haces, y siempre tuviste en claro que tus sueños son los más importante. Por eso me siento orgullosa de ti, porque representas todo por lo que siempre he luchado._

_Elegiste bien a tu esposa, es una gran mujer, y mis nietos son el mejor regalo que pudo darme la vida. Cada vez que me visitan y los veo junto a mí, me recuerdan a tu padre. Y soy feliz._

_Sé que mi hora está por llegar. Y también sé que tú lo sabes. Te extrañaré, Kouki. Pero no estés triste, donde quiera que me vaya, estaré con Ulquiorra y al fin podré reencontrarme con Ichigo. Ahora mismo me siento completa y llena de felicidad. Viví mi vida con esfuerzo, pero con mucha honra y orgullo. Y tú me has dejado darte lo mejor de mí. Gracias, hijo._

_Te cuidaré siempre, desde donde que esté. Te amo._

_Orihime Inoue_

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Estaba angustiado, pero feliz y orgulloso. Su madre jamás le había hablado de su pasado. Y él había entendido el por qué. Sonrió. Dobló la carta con prolijidad y la guardó dentro de aquel sobre. La dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó y abrochó su chaqueta.

Observaba la placa que ostentaba el nombre de su madre en el cementerio. Estaba triste, la extrañaría. Siempre lo había acompañado y le había aconsejado. Pero estaba tranquilo. Su esposa se acercó a él viendo que no se movía. Hacía más de media hora que todos los que escoltaron el cuerpo de Orihime hasta su última morada se habían retirado. Kouki no se había movido del lugar ni un ápice.

La mujer, de cabello largo y negro, lo tomó por el brazo, suavemente. Él quitó el brazo y la abrazó, protectoramente.

– Estoy orgulloso de haberla tenido como madre – dijo.

– Era una excelente mujer – ella tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Su voz era suave.

– Gracias por todo – dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Su mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Kouki miró al cielo. – Yo también te amo, mamá – susurró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo.


End file.
